


All Over Again

by bubbleville



Category: Fringe
Genre: F/M, Kink Meme, Multi, Rough Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-31
Updated: 2012-05-31
Packaged: 2017-11-06 10:17:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 774
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/417720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bubbleville/pseuds/bubbleville
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Peter is a married man, but sometimes he still finds himself in other people's beds.</p>
<p>Kink meme prompt was "Red Olivia/Lincoln and Peter. Filthy, violent nasty sex."</p>
            </blockquote>





	All Over Again

They've done this too many times before. They both know which buttons to push. It almost gets boring, yet she finds ways to keep them entertained.

Peter walks in on them fucking on the table in Lincoln's office. Olivia has her legs wrapped around him, thighs pressed firmly against Lincoln's sides, calves crossed behind his back, arms holding onto his shoulders for support as he keeps slamming hard into her while holding her bottom to pull her closer each time.

He can't look away even though he feels the sting of jealousy in his chest. He knows it's not her, but when she throws her head back and her scream echoes everywhere he can't help but want to be the man inside her.

Days pass by and the more he keeps thinking about her the worse is the fever. He can hear them in the shower, in the parking lot, he knows every spot by heart, knows when, in which positions and how many times they've done it. He smells sex when he's around them. They've crossed the line.

The bar is too crowded, the music is too loud, he is too horny and everything is too complicated.

At first it's simple, a game, a touch, a slightly open mouth, a tongue licking an upper lip and after a few drinks he finds himself just staring at her. She knows exactly what she's doing.

'You look bored', she pouts. 'Need a company?'

His eyes roam her body. No matter what she wears he knows exactly how she looks underneath.

'I'm married', he barks and raises his left hand. 'I don't do this anymore.'

He doesn't remember how they get home. All he knows is that he's on the bed and the couple beside him is going wild.

Lincoln is kissing her roughly, definitely shoving his tongue into her mouth, but she, of course, doesn't seem to mind. His lips move lower, to her neck, then her breasts and there's a nipple between Lincoln's teeth in a few seconds. He stops abruptly and looks up at Peter.

'That's not a peep show, man', he smirks.

Peter knows what to do and soon there's a nipple between his own teeth. Olivia gasps and grabs onto both men's hair. Nothing is too much for her. She is hungry and she won't be satisfied until she's full.

Lincoln's hand snakes down and there's a moan.

'Whore', he simply says and his tongue continues to taste her breast.

It's been a while since they've done this, but Peter knows that once it gets rough there's no way back. Lincoln is already exploring the heat between his girlfriend's legs. By the sound of it Olivia is being penetrated by the traditional combination of three long fingers. She grabs the pillow, the sheets, everything she can hold on to, she pulls Peter up for a kiss and keeps letting out muffled moans which indicate that Lincoln isn't exactly capable of talking at the moment.

Peter breaks the kiss and feels the bed shift. The look on Olivia's face tells him Lincoln doesn't waste his time.

'Fuck', the younger man's whisper is enough for Peter to turn his head and look. Her legs are on his shoulders and his thrusts are merciless.

Peter is too drunk to control his instincts. Before he knows it her mouth is already around his cock. He hisses with every vibrating groan that Lincoln pushes out of her.

'Good girl', he murmurs pounding into her. 'Don't you love it when you have something in your mouth while being fucked?'

Peter's mind goes absent once she sucks so hard he actually loses it. He pulls himself out of her mouth and comes all over her lips and chin, watching the pearly liquid trickle down her cheeks.

'Such a slut, Liv', Lincoln keeps thrusting as he runs his finger along her face and pushes it into her mouth. 'Such a dirty bitch.'

Olivia can't seem to take it anymore. She keeps on muttering, altering between "yes" and "God" and Peter doesn't know why he suddenly wants to do it, but they've done this too many times. Both he and Lincoln know exactly which buttons to push. He knows that his finger on her clit will finish her off. And after a minute of intensive rubbing her hips raise off the bed to meet Lincoln's mad thrusts. Their simultaneous screams are enough to wake the whole neighbourhood up, but that's the last thing they care about.

What Peter really wants to know in the morning is how they keep dragging him into it again and again after all these years.


End file.
